Rise of the Celtic Dragon
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Michael O'Shea, from Ireland is transferred to Kadic.  He meets Emily Morales and falls in love with her, and she has a vision about his possible abilities.  Could he be the 13th Warrior ?


Rise of the Celtic Dragon

Note: New student to Kadic, Irish native Michael O'Shea (Mike for short) finds himself advanced into the Academy and soon befriends young Emily Morales. She notices instantly something different about him, something uncanny. Although some circles 13 is considered unlucky, she considers his traits to be a boon towards fighting XANA (he has a close connection with animals, and in Lyoko he can transform into animals. His most powerful attack is the "Celtic Dragon" which he discovers on his own accord), so he has the element of Animalism, and unknown and rare element indeed.

Chapter 1—The New Kid

Michael's parents, Ward and Colleen were preparing for work in the usual fashion. Colleen was an innovative writer, artist and dancer in a small-scale version of _Lord of the Dance_. Ward, who had a love for art as well like his spouse, was involved in information technology and commercial design, being the main breadwinner for the O'Shea's. Michael, however, didn't really wish to leave his cozy home in Ireland and move to France, but his I.Q. had proven that he was more than able to attend classes at Kadic Academy and challenge his incredibly radiant mind. Still, he hated leaving Ireland knowing he was leaving so many beloved elements behind.

However, he realized he had to move on and start afresh in France.

It was hard packing for the flight to France since Michael didn't wish to say goodbye to his parents, yet both of them reminded him that they would never be too far away. They could be contacted by mobile and email and they would send care packages as much as they could. Still, he choked back tears and hugged his mother and father goodbye before boarding the plane to head to France. He already missed them all desperately, and the beat of a Celtic drum accompanied by the lilting voice of ocarinas, pan flutes and violins was the only comfort that he had as he watched the scenery below shrink in size. He closed his eyes, laid back and exhaled sadly, but felt exhilarated for once in his life. He wasn't certain why, but he had a peculiar sensation that something astounding was going to occur as soon as he arrived.

As soon as Michael arrived, he remembered how to speak French politely and awed all of the teachers and students as he was introduced to them. His confidence was electric. It was if his aura caused the air to crackle. He was soon given the tour of the grounds by Jean-Pierre, the academy's principal and shown to his dormitory. Before long, he came to know his roommates, who were quite interesting. Thus far, he was getting along with his new acquaintances.

Chapter 2—Love At First Sight

As Mike became acclimated to his new surroundings, he was finding it easier and easier to befriend new students and get to know the professors better. His favorite teacher was the superb Mrs. Morales, who happened to be the wife of the resident gym teacher, James (or as he was more well-known, Jim). Susanne reminded him quite a bit of his mother, so he felt a bit less homesick and that made things a whole lot easier.

It was lunch and the cafeteria was abuzz with the typical student chatter. School had only begun so there wasn't an awful lot of homework for the students, so they were relatively happy. From the corner of his eyes, he had noticed a rather striking young lady dressed in turquoise. She had her light-brown hair tied up in a white scrunchie and had been talking to some friends over a metallic turquoise mobile phone. He had been strangely overcome by her presence and was curious about who she was. Taking his time to approach her, he gathered his tray and quietly sat next to her. He didn't know anything about her yet, but he was already smitten with her.

He wasn't surprised that the young lady he had just met was the daughter of Susanne and Jim Morales, though she resembled her mother more. But, she was a bit of a tomboy, despite her feminine charms. He quickly became friends with Emily, but he found an air of mystery and spirituality about her. The cell phone she used was as unique as she was. He hadn't seen any others like hers, and he became even more intrigued. He had asked her many times about it, but she seemed a little secretive.

"Why can't you tell me anything else about your mobile ?", Michael inquired.

"I just…can't, Mike. You're a wonderful friend, but some things must remain secret.", Emily said, with a cute wink. Mike shook his head, not understanding Emily's cryptic remarks, but he knew it was probably better not to ask about something one didn't totally comprehend anyway.

Chapter 3—But Can He Be Trusted ?

Emily had experienced recurring dreams about a young man taking different animal forms, particularly that of a Dragon and saw him fighting against XANA. None of the images frightened her because she felt that the young man in the dream was trying to protect her. Then she had a revelation. The only person with that kind of ability had to be her boyfriend, Mike. Mike already had an animal magnetism that was downright mystic. Everywhere he went, he could speak to the animals, understand them and they would follow him as if he were a modern day St. Francis. So the possibility of transforming _into_ animals wasn't really a stretch. The only question now was if he could be trusted with information on Lyoko and initiating him as a Warrior. Only time would tell if he was worthy of being the 13th in a group of 12.

Emily discussed Michael's uncanny ability with her friends over the internet and had let them know that she felt that Michael would be an asset in the battle against XANA.

"This is all well and good, Emily, but we need to know if he is capable of handling the obstacles that he will face in the virtual realm.", Jeramie stated, straightforwardly.

"I'm certain that he can. He's shown great physical prowess, but he exudes a balance I have only seen in the personalities of Buddhist monks.", Emily said, honestly.

"We'll just see how good he is. He can't be any better than yours truly.", Odd added.

"You think you're so 'amazing', Odd, but you can't compete with my swordsmanship.", Ulrich mentioned, sounding full-of-himself on the phone.

"You two, stop it ! Leave your competition to Lyoko.", Yumi said, sternly as the two boys became quiet.

"I'll bring him to the abandoned factory tomorrow.", Emily said, before she finished her conversation with her friends. All had been agreed upon. At 7:00 pm tomorrow, they would be meeting Michael O'Shea for the first time, in the flesh.

The next day was tedious and monotonous until classes came to a close. Emily had brought Michael to the abandoned factory to be met by her older collegiate friends. Michael, as usual, had no trouble befriending them. He had a charm that was hard to resist, but he still had to amaze them in the obstacle course. Michael had wondered what he had gotten himself into, but he wasn't one to give up easily. He would give it everything he had until the test was finished.

Michael had been placed in a virtual simulation room where he had to blast targets and dodge obstacles. The difficulty level was entirely easy at first, but Jeramie would turn a dial and the course would become more congested with new hazards and trials. He had no trouble evading obstacles, retaliating at the right time, or using a reflector to hit two objects at once. He was innovative and creative. His fighting style might have impressed them, but they had to have his word as a new Warrior, the Celtic Dragon, to keep all of these things a secret.

"I'll take them all to me grave. Not a word about this will leave my lips.", he vowed.

"Very well then, Mr. 13th Warrior. Welcome to our gang of freedom fighters.", Jeramie said, shaking the redhead's motorcycle-gloved hand.

"Viva La Revolution !", Odd said, cornily, to which Sissi simply rolled her eyes.

Chapter 4—A Test of True Strength

XANA had decided to infect Lyoko from the core by tainting data in the Wired. Everyday users of the computer wouldn't notice until their computer appliances began taking over and enacting their revenge upon their owners. Those computer appliances would in turn infect anything electrical, causing a full-scale war of technology against humanity. Knowing that the world was going to be in potential danger sooner or later, the Warriors gathered and their 13th member had joined them to make the jump from the real world into the Wired.

As the Warriors used their newly-created gliders in the core of Lyoko, they caught XANA beginning to cast a nefarious "clouds of darkness" spell to infect the core, but a laser-arrow caught him off guard.

"You're very irritating, you know that ?!", XANA screamed, steering his Manta around and charging the Warriors head on. Michael wasn't sure why, but he knew what he should do in this moment. He used his newfound abilities and transformed into an eagle.

"Eagle strike !", Michael yelled as he swiped XANA before he could blast all of them with lightning. XANA was nearly knocked off of his Manta, but he hadn't been completely phased by it.

"Cute trick. Got any more up your sleeve, Houdini ?", XANA questioned, sneering.

"This guy's tough.", Michael whispered to Emily.

"Yes, and he's also very tricky. So be careful, ok ?", Emily warned, gently, hugging her protector's arm.

"We have to find a better fighting ground. Let's lead XANA back to Carthage.", Jeramie suggested through telepathy. Thinking his strategy was logical, Jeramie's friends flew back with him onto solid ground in Carthage.

Though the Warriors had the advantage on the ground, XANA was still a formidable foe. He was unrelenting in his fighting and fierce in his combat. It seemed that he wanted to eradicate the Warriors at all costs and would stop at nothing until they were dead. Though, Michael, Emily and Sissi could sense something tragic about him. He seemed to be calling out to anyone who could hear him. He wasn't acting out of his own volition, but of his tainted desire to take control of anything he could.

The other Warriors were surrounded by XANA's monsters but Michael had evaded the laser fire coming from the monstrous Creepers. He had been able to navigate his way through the chaos and face XANA head on again. The two were fighting without using weapons until XANA began using electric and mist attacks against Michael. Michael was too smart to submit to the onieru mist because he was prepared with a mask that made the mist useless.

"Dragon's CLAW !", Michael yelled as he prepared to make a sacrifice for his friends. XANA's latest spell was all encompassing and his most powerful yet. But, it was no match for Michael's ultimate power. He had transformed into an ancient golden dragon, breathing a holy flame that had stopped XANA in his tracks. No matter how hard XANA had tried to block the flames, he had been ultimately defeated. Suddenly, the monsters began looking transparent, and XANA's life-force began to flicker.

Chapter 5—A Near Dying Wish

"What's going on ? Is he…", Sissi inquired with tears beginning to sting her eyes.

"I should've known you had more in you, 13th Warrior. I was overconfident.", XANA said, fading, his essence beginning to flicker.

"I never meant to…This isn't what I had in mind.", Michael said, feeling horrible he had possibly killed XANA. True he was a virus, but he had feelings and mortality as much as any other living being in the known universe.

"I know you didn't. You were just protecting us.", Yumi said, hiding her gaze in Ulrich's chest.

"If I do indeed die, try to remember me for who I am and not the being I became under the grip of the lust of power…", XANA said as he vanished.

"I don't think this is the last we have seen of him. I can sense a vibration in Lyoko.", Aelita said. She had been the only one who hadn't been crying.

"What do you mean by that ?", Sam questioned, not quite understanding.

"Everything here gives out a pulse, a tachyon wave. XANA's 'wave' hasn't quite died down. Michael's Dragon's Claw might've been an overwhelming attack, but it wasn't enough to defeat him entirely. The only thing more powerful than that would be the power of 13 of us united in friendship and unconditional love. We haven't invented a strategy for a combat maneuver like that yet, but our leader will think of something someday, I believe.", Aelita stated, quite matter-of-factly. Sissi only hoped it would be a long, _long_ time until Jeramie ever developed a plan when XANA could be put to rest for good. Even though she didn't love him like she did once, she still considered him an "ally" of sorts. She had found comfort in Aelita's words, and in Odd holding her hand as he did when he sensed she was distressed. As usual, he was always there as her charming purple knight to protect her from danger, and she had saved him and returned the favor more than once.

Epilogue

Since Michael had proven himself to be a more than worthy Warrior, Sue had created a communicator for him and let him know it would notify him if there was another XANA attack. In this war against evil, the Warriors needed all the recruits they could handle. XANA might attack with a partner the next time as he had in the past. With his ability to create passageways to other parallel dimensions, there was no limit to what he could do, but having been less powerful, he wouldn't be able to produce any wormholes so there were no worries as of yet. He would still be a foe to be reckoned with he wouldn't be as powerful as he had been. He would have to avoid getting hit by the Dragon's Claw again, for fear he would be plunged into darkness. But the Claw itself wouldn't do that, so he realized he had nothing to fear. It would simply make him weak. XANA knew now that Micheal was a large threat, but for now he would rest and dreams of his precious Sissi kept him striving and rebuilding himself. Like a phoenix, he would rise from the ashes, but for the time being, he slept until he was whole once again.

The End


End file.
